Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130623155118
Narrator: It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. The engines chuffed and chugged busily---except Percy. He wasn't busy at all! Percy headed to Brendam Docks and saw Emily. He hooted and tooted happily. Percy: Hello, Emily! Would you like to play with me? (peeps his whistle) Emily: Hello, Percy. I'm far too busy to play. I have all these crates to deliver. (whistles) Narrator: Emily rattled away. Next, Percy saw Salty. Percy: (peeps his whistle) Hello, Salty! Would YOU like to play with me? Salty: Hello, Percy. I'm sorry, but I got to shunt these cars. Huh. Busy day, busy day. Narrator: Percy puffed on. Then, he saw Thomas! With a wheesh and a whoosh, a hoot and a toot, Percy puffed toward him. Percy: (peeps his whistle) Hello, my best friend Thomas! Would YOU like to play with me? Thomas: I'm sorry, Percy, but I have to take these tools to the quarry. I must huff and puff. Narrator: Percy peeped sadly. All his friends had puffed away. Then he saw Cranky the Crane. Percy: (peeps a greeting) Hello, Cranky. None of my friends want to play with me. Narrator: Then, a seagull flew up and landed on Cranky's crane arm. The seagull squawked. Cranky creaked a smile. Percy: Who's that, Cranky? Cranky: This is my friend, Seagull. Narrator: Suddenly, Percy peeped! An idea had popped into his pistons. Percy: I can make friends with animals, too! Narrator: Cranky cranked crankily. Cranky: Do you know HOW to make friends with animals? Percy: Of course I do, Cranky! The same thing I always do with my friends. I wheesh and I whoosh, and I hoot and I toot as loudly as I possibly can! Narrator: Percy wheeshed anmd whooshed, and hooted and tooted at the seagull. The seagull flew off. Cranky was cross. Cranky: Not so loud, Percy! You scared Seagull. Narrator: But Percy didn't hear. He had already puffed away. Percy puffed into the woods. Then, he saw a rabbit! With a wheesh and a whoosh, a hoot and a toot, Percy raced towards the rabbit. Percy: (peeps his whistle) Hello, Mr. Rabbit! Would you like to be my friend? (peeps his whistle again) Narrator: The rabbit hopped and hopped away from Percy. (Percy peeps his whistle) Percy was puzzled. Percy: Perhaps Mr. Rabbit didn't hear me. Next time, I must be even louder. Narrator: Percy puffed on. Next, Percy saw some squirrels. With a wheesh and a whoosh, a hoot and a toot, Percy rattled toward the squirrels. Percy: (peeps his whistle) Hello, squirrels! Would YOU like to be my friend? (peeps his whistle again) Narrator: The squirrels scurried and hurried up a tree. (Percy peeps his whistle) Percy was puzzled. Percy: The squirrels are very busy. I shall have to find some other friends. Narrator: Then, Percy saw a bird. With a wheesh and a whoosh, a hoot and a toot, Percy rattled towards the bird. Percy: (peeps his whistle) Hello, Mr. Bird! I'm Percy. Would you like to be my friend? Please? (peeps his whistle again) Narrator: The bird flew away. Percy: Come back, Mr. Bird! (peeps his whistle) Narrator: But the bird didn't come back. It flew over to the sparkling sea. Percy: But I can't follow you over the sea, Mr. Bird! Narrator: Percy felt sad. Percy: Mr. Bird doesn't want to be my friend. None of the animals want to be my friend. Narrator: Suddenly, the tracks trembled, and the air filled with a mighty roar. Percy: BUST MY BUFFERS! Narrator: Gordon thundered by. Gordon: Out of my way! Express coming through! (blows his whistle) Narrator: Percy rattled from footplate to fender as Gordon puffed past. (scene shows Percy with closed eyes) Percy opened his eyes. Just then, Thomas pulled up. Thomas: Hello, Percy. (notices Percy's scared face) You look scared. What happened? Percy: Gordon scared me. Thomas: I think Gordon didn't mean to, Percy. Percy: I know, Thomas. Big, noisy things can frighten little, quiet things. And I'm very little. Narrator: Then, an idea bubbled in Percy's boiler. Percy: The rabbit! And the squirrels! And the bird! They're much littler than me. I got to go. Goodbye, Thomas. Narrator: Percy puffed back into the woods. Then, he saw Mr. Bird again. But this time, Percy puffed gently to the little bird. Percy: Hello, Mr. Bird. I'm very sorry I was so loud earlier. I didn't want to scare you. Narrator: The bird looked at Percy. Then, it flew into Percy's buffer. Percy: Would you like to go on a ride, Mr. Bird? (the bird chirps a response) Narrator: Percy and Mr. Bird puffed through the woods. Next, Percy saw the two squirrels. He puffed gently over to the two squirrels. Percy: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel. I'm very sorry I was so loud earlier. I didn't want to scare you. Narrator: The two squirrels looked at Percy. Then, they climbed up on Percy's buffer. Percy: All aboard! Narrator: And so Percy, the two squirrels, and Mr. Bird puffed through the woods. Then, Percy saw the rabbit. He gently applied his brakes. Percy: Hello, Mr. Rabbit. I'm very sorry I was so loud earlier. Narrator: The rabbit looked at Percy. Then it hopped up on Percy's buffer right next to Mrs. Squirrel. Percy: Hold tight, everyone. Narrator: And so Percy, Mr. Rabbit, the two squirrels, and Mr. Bird all puffed out of the woods. (scene cuts to nighttime) That night, the other engines were already back in their sheds. Percy was nowhere to be found. Henry: Where is Percy? It's late! Narrator: Just then, Percy pulled up. Percy: Quiet, everyone. Here I am. Narrator: The other engines were surprised. Thomas: What are those, Percy? Narrator: Percy's firebox fizzed with pride. Percy: Everyone, meet my new friends.